


The Truth

by Deity_of_Morality



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)om
Genre: Also this CyanoticNightmare here tagging for Strangescenes, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bad Usage of BINDERS, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, He doesnt know what he's doing with tagging, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sexy Times, Smut, Vaginal Sex, trans!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deity_of_Morality/pseuds/Deity_of_Morality
Summary: Yuuri know's he needs to tell Victor.He knows, okay?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt/gifts).



“Victor? I’m back!” Yuuri called as he entered the apartment.  
When he wasn’t greeted back he shrugged off his jacket and hung it up, slipping off his shoes. “Must not be home…” He mumbled as he walked in, before he saw Victor sitting at the kitchen table a chair pulled out ready for Yuuri. “Oh, Victor, hey.” Yuuri said with a small smile, but it fell when he saw the out of place serious look on Victor’s face.  
“I want to talk about something, Yuuri.” Yuuri froze up.  
“Uh… Okay, we can talk, if you relax a bit, you’re intimidating looking so serious.” Victor rose his brow, before he grinned, his shoulders shaking with laughter.  
“Oh, Yuuri, don’t worry, it’s not a bad thing!” Yuuri relaxed a bit, letting out a breath.  
“Okay…” He pulled out the chair next to Victor and faced toward him as he sat, “Go ahead.” he said expectantly, still skeptical. Victor took a breath.  
“We’re engaged, aren't we?” Yuuri’s face bloomed red as his shoulder’s drew up, and his eyes averted.  
“Yes...” He said in a squeak. Victor huffed.  
“Then why don’t we sleep in the same bed?” Yuuri jumped in his chair and looked at Victor with wide eyes. “I’ve only slept with you once at Hasetsu, and I slept on the spare futon on the floor, I’ve never even gotten to cuddle you!” Yuuri was still wide eyed, face burning hotter by the second.  
“Uh… I-I…” Victor frowned.  
“Do you not want to sleep next to me?” Yuuri gasped as if that was incredulous.  
“Of course I do! You don’t know how much I really want to, but…” Yuuri looked down at himself, suddenly feeling the binder under his shirt much more.  
“What is it, Detka?” Yuuri gulped.  
“I’m… I have insecurities.” He mumbled. Victor’s face was a mixture of realization and understanding.  
“Oh, Malysh, no you’re beautiful!” Yuuri gulped and shook his head.  
“No, Victor you don’t understand it’s…” He looked up to a puppy dog eyed, concerned Victor.

Yes, of course Yuuri knows he has to tell Victor. He knows. But Victor is gay, not bisexual, or pansexual, he’s gay.  
“You won’t want me anymore.” Yuuri felt tears prick his eyes as he gasped, “I mean, wait no, I didn’t mean to say that out loud,” he looked away, still burning up, pulling at the collar of his loose sweater, breathing becoming hard.  
“Vozlyublennyy, don’t doubt how much I love you, there’s nothing that can deter that.” He said taking Yuuri’s hands. Yuuri felt his eyes flooding, but refused to let tears fall.  
“Yes there is.” He choked out. Victor looked alarmed, but held his ground as breath caught in his throat.  
“No.” He whispered sternly. “Nothing, and I mean nothing, can make me not love you.” Yuuri’s hands gripped so tightly around Victor’s that Victor was in pain, but he said nothing as Yuuri stayed as tense as a statue, staring at the ring on Victor’s finger. “Tell me why you’re so distant, Yuuri. You are mine, right?” Yuuri huffed at the implication,  
“Of course.” Yuuri said sternly, finally locking eyes with Victor. “Only yours.” He whispered, obviously upset, but the meaning behind it had Victor’s stomach curling with happiness.  
“Please Yuuri, I can’t bare you being so far away, please, meet me where I am, you won’t let me any further.” Yuuri took in a sharp breath at the words.  
“You’re gay.” He said. Victor rose his brows.  
“Uh… Yes. That’s… Yes.” He said, confused.  
“You are attracted to men, you don’t feel an attraction to women.” Victor chuckled.  
“I feel like I wouldn’t be engaged to a man if that weren’t the case.” Yuuri dropped his head shamefully. Victor furrowed his brow. “Yuuri?” Yuuri hiccuped as tears slipped from his eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Victor, I’m sorry that you…” Yuuri shook his head. “I'm sorry that I lied. You aren’t able to love me Victor, not really.” Victor furrowed his brow.  
“I’m sorry, Yuuri, I can tell you’re upset, but you aren’t making any sense, this conversation has gone way off the rails of what I was expecting.” Yuuri chuckled humorlessly, before pulling his hands away as he stood, stepping so he was to the side of Victor. Victor reached and started to stand, “Yuur--” Yuuri pushed him back to the seat by the shoulder.  
“I’m not going anywhere, I'm just anxious.” Yuuri said. Victor was skeptical but nodded.  
Yuuri took a deep breath, letting his hand fall, stepping away. He pulled his undershirt and his sweater over his shoulder, revealing another garment.  
“What,” Yuuri gulped.  
“This is a binder. It makes my chest flat. I wear a size smaller for competitions since I only have to wear it for an hour at a time at most.” Victor’s breath caught. “I didn’t want you to know, so I pushed you away when you hugged me, and I don’t sleep in the same room as you because I’m ashamed when I have to take it off to sleep.” Victor’s brow furrowed as he stood, suddenly enraged, and Yuuri closed his eyes, preparing for his heart to be shattered.  
“You’ve been wearing a binder in practice!?” He said. “Do you know how dangerous that is, Yuuri? Don’t you have difficulty breathing-- aren’t you’re ribs bruised?” Yuuri looked at him wide eyed.  
“I… Yes. But I knew what would happen when I came out to you, so I wore it anyway.” Victor’s face suddenly looked wiped of all rage, and Yuuri saw confusion.  
“What did you think would happen?” Yuuri gulped as he looked away, of course still burning, especially as he stood so exposed.  
“You’re going to leave me now. You want a real man, I… I know that to me, I am a man, but to you--You can't control what turns you off, and--”  
“You’re a real man.” Yuuri’s eyes snapped to Victor’s. “You’re the most incredible, amazing, sexy man I’ve ever laid my eyes on, I fell in love with you for you.” Yuuri furrowed his brow, “Sleep in my bed, and no wearing your binder in practice anymore, or at home at all for that matter, I know you can only wear those for up to 8 hours, take it off, you need to breath.” Yuuri choked out a breath.  
“You… You don’t care?” Victor grinned brightly, stepping so they were chest to chest, tangling his fingers with Yuuri’s.  
“Now that I know, you’ll sleep with me, right?” Yuuri laughed.  
“That’s all you can think about, huh?” Victor nodded excitedly. Yuuri smiled fondly. “I think that’s a great idea.” Victor took in an excited breath, his grin brightening.  
“Can I kiss you? I’d like to kiss you.” Yuuri grinned sheepishly.

Meet me where I am.

 

Yuuri reached an arm over Victor’s neck, tangling his fingers in Victor’s hair, reaching up on his tiptoes, while pulling Victor down, their lips meeting in the middle.  
It wasn’t anything special, just a slotting of the lips for maybe 5 seconds.  
When they pulled away from each other they smiled.  
“I can’t believe our second kiss ever happened after our engagement.” Yuuri said amused. Victor grinned.  
“We have a lot of catching up to do don’t we?” Yuuri grinned brightly.  
“Well if we don’t start now, we’ll never catch up.” Yuuri said in a giddy giggle. Victor giggled and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist sliding his hands down,  
“You’re right, we need to get started,” He said before reaching Yuuri’s thighs, pulling them up and and around his waist, Yuuri yelping as he gripped Victor.  
He started giggling uncontrollably at Victor’s face to his noise and he pressed their lips together as Victor walked to the couch, sitting down with Yuuri straddling his hips.  
“What’s so funny?” Victor asked amused against Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri pulled away and looked at Victor, Victor seeing something he’s never seen before.  
Yuuri was so relaxed and composed, his face smooth with contentment and his eyes bright with ease, an unintentional smile on his face.  
“I was racking my mind 24/7 about telling you for months, and you scolded me about my binder.” He said amused. “And now you’re kissing me, which means you’re still attracted to me, right?” Victor grinned brightly.  
“Oh, Yuuri.” He said pushing his hips up, simultaneously pulling Yuuri's down Yuuri letting out a strangled yelp of satisfaction at the friction, biting off a groan as he felt Victor’s erection poke his thigh, Victor dropping his lips to Yuuri’s jaw, “I get hard just thinking about you, Detka.” He whispered as he sucked Yuuri’s neck, Yuuri letting out a small moan as his hands gripped Victor’s shirt. “Oh,” Vitor spoke teasingly as he raised his head, looking at Yuuri with blown pupils, “My little svinaya kotleta chasha has a praise kink.” Instead of Yuuri flushing bright red as Victor expected, he chuckled.  
“Did you just call me a pork cutlet bowl?” Victor rose his brow grinning.  
“You’re learning Russian?” Yuuri widened his eyes with raised eyebrows.  
“Victor.” He said seriously. Victor nearly cringed at the scolding tone.  
“What?” Yuuri huffed.  
“I majored in linguistic archeology and Russian literature back in Detroit! I'm fluent in Russian!” He said pointedly. Victor gaped.  
“You did?” Yuuri gaped with a furrowed brow.  
“I told you this! What, you thought those little comments on your personal instagram about how I have a sensually thin waist and hips perfect for rolling, and how you wish you could choreograph belly dancing into my programs were sly?” Victor groaned, "You think you're sneaky?” Victor, flushed but laughed as he shrugged.  
“I’m forgetful!” Yuuri smiled fondly, tilting his head to the side, leaning forward, their lips brushing together, Victor forcing himself not to lean into Yuuri’s lips, letting Yuuri pace the situation.  
“YA lyublyu tebya bol'she, chem slova mogut vyrazit', no ya vam skazhu, chto ty moy solntse v lyubom sluchaye.” Yuuri whispered quietly. Victor’s breath caught in his chest.  
“Yesli ya solntse, vy mozhete byt' moya luna?” His voice was raw, and he felt an alarming burning sensation from his heart, all the way to the words as they met Yuuri’s ears, and the genuine grin that spread across Yuuri’s face made the burn feel pleasant as their lips met again.  
Yuuri ground his hips down, hand tugging Victor’s hair lightly, pulling a small moan from the man.  
“Yuuri, I thought we were just kissing.” Yuuri chuckled and pulled back, only enough so their lips brushed as he spoke.  
“I believe I once said that the thought of giving head was a major turn on.” Victor gasped lightly.  
“Yuuri, maybe it’s not,” Yuuri pressed their lips together again, licking into Victor’s slack mouth, Victor groaning and sitting up, licking back as he pulled Yuuri’s hips down into his, Yuuri moaning into his mouth.  
“C’mon, Victor,” Yuuri said breathlessly, pulling away, “I want to.” He said. Victor gulped, breath heavy.  
“Okay.” He breathed. Yuuri grinned brightly, before locking lips with Victor again, Victor leaning up, hands finding their way to Yuuri’s ass, pulling him forward, encouraging him to grind, which he happily did for a bit, until he deemed Victor hard enough against him, and by that time, Yuuri was just as hot as Victor.  
Yuuri pulled away just so their noses nudged together, watching Victor’s reaction as he palmed him through his pants, Victor moaning loudly, dropping his head back, Yuuri burying his face in Victor’s neck.  
“Oh, you like to tease, you're going to kill me,” Victor groaned. Yuuri sighed against Victor’s neck.  
“Victor, I want you to order me around.” Victor widened his eyes at the request. “Don't go easy on me.” Victor chuckled at the memory of Yuuri drunkenly playing truth or dare with him and Chris, admitting he liked the idea of being dominated.  
“Kneel down in front of a sofa between my legs.” Yuuri’s breath stuttered and he nodded as he pulled back, kneeling in front of the couch,and spreading Victor’s legs so he could fit snugly between them.  
Victor tilted Yuuri’s chin up leaning down so they were nose to nose, pressing a quick soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips.  
“The sight of you is breathtaking.” Yuuri took in a sharp breath.  
“Tell me what you want.” He breathed. Victor grinned, pecking Yuuri’s lips once more before sitting back.  
“Are you wet?” He asked smirking, his gaze turning sharp. Yuuri squeezed his thighs together at the jolt it sent up his spine.  
“Very.” Victor’s gaze hardened.  
“I want you to unbutton my pants with your mouth.” Yuuri gasped lightly and nodded, hands moving to rest on Victor's thighs, pushing them apart as he moved to Victor’s pants, pulling the fabric over the button with his teeth easily, before licking a strip just above Victor boxers, Victor gasping as Yuuri looked up at Victor, gripping the zipper between his teeth, and slowly down.  
“What now, Vitka?” Yuuri asked. Victor gulped.  
“Pull my pants down enough to free my cock when I lift my hips.” Victor said sternly. Yuuri hummed, his thighs squeezing together tighter at Victor's stern voice, before Victor lifted his hips, Yuuri hooking his fingers at the hem of Victor’s pants, pulling them half way down his thighs with his underwear, Victor’s cock bobbing free.  
Yuuri groaned through pinched lips. Victor smirked.  
“Do you like my cock, Yuuri?” Victor asked smugly. Yuuri bit his lip looking up at Victor.  
“I can't wait to try it.” Yuuri said before grinning sheepishly at Victor’s shocked expression.  
“Hold my shaft, and kiss the tip.” Yuuri’s eyes sparked with excitement as he gripped Victor’s cock in his hand, before lightly kissing the tip, Victor gritting his teeth through a gasp. “Start licking it.” He demanded. Yuuri closed his eyes as he licked his tongue around the tip, purposefully leaving a drips of saliva running down the shaft, only to catch them at the base with his tongue, bringing the smears back to the tip. “Look at me, Yuuri.” Yuuri looked up at him, and Victor drew in a breath through his nose. “Wet your lips, and wrap them around the tip.” Yuuri huffed out a hot breath before wrapping his lips around the tip. “Suck.” Victor demanded. To which Yuuri did, lightly at first, Victor moaning loudly, “Harder, Yuuri,” he sputtered. Yuuri obliged, moaning around the tip of Victor’s tip. “Take as much as you can into you mouth, be mindful of your teeth.” Victor said. Yuuri hummed in confirmation, sending shivers down Victor’s spine as Yuuri sucked Victor’s cock into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat, his tongue moving along the underside, taking in just over half, before pulling back, then going further this time, sucking as he bobbed his head, taking in just a bit more of Victor’s cock every few thrusts, Victor groaning loudly, “Do you like my cock, Yuuri?” Yuuri moaned around Victor’s cock, his hips grinding down on his legs to get any kind of friction, “Do you want it somewhere else, Detka?” Yuuri moaned in response. “Pull back, Yuuri.” Yuuri pulled back, breath heavy, drool stringing from his lip to Victor’s cock, looking up at him, face flushed. “If we go further, tell me how you would want to take it.” Victor said breathless. Yuuri licked his lips before wiping away the drool.  
“From behind, if that’s okay.” Victor grinned.  
“Can I eat your pussy?” Yuuri widened his eyes, face blooming an even brighter red.  
“You want to do that?” Victor chuckled.  
“It turns me on to make you feel good.” He purred, “And if you want me to make love to you, you have to be wet.” Yuuri chuckled lightly as his shoulders drew up, less like he was embarrassed or uncomfortable like usual, and more like he was just excited to have fun.  
“That isn’t really a problem.” Yuuri said, Victor raising his brow with a grin,  
“Then I just want to indulge the thought of your fantastic thighs warming my ears.” Yuuri squeaked out a giggle, before taking a breath.  
“I’ll let you if you want to, but, the testosterone makes my uh…” Victor cocked a brow expectantly, making Yuuri look away embarrassed, “My clit is bigger than average.” Victor bit his lip at the jump in his cock. “So it’s just… Different, maybe than what you’ve seen in porn or whatever.” Victor’s gaze sharpened.  
“Lay down on the sofa.” Yuuri gulped and nodded, standing from his position, Victor guiding him to lay flat on his back.  
“Victor.” Victor was now sitting between Yuuri’s legs, fiddling with the button of his pants, stopping at the sound of Yuuri’s voice.  
“Yes, Detka?” he asked attentively. Yuuri smiled at him.  
“Thank you.” Victor giggled.  
“For going down on you? You did me.” He said confused. Yuuri laughed.  
“I meant thank you for,” Yuuri waved his hands as if that was an explanation, “Thank you for doing the things I like, and making me comfortable. I didn’t think I would be so comfortable doing this.” Victor felt his heart swell at these words, and he practically ripped Yuuri’s pants off, Yuuri giggling as he kicked his legs to help.  
“I want to make you come with my tongue, then my cock.” Victor said gruffly, “Can I do that?” Yuuri took in a breath, but didn’t miss a beat,  
“Of course.” Victor grinned before he ducked and tossed Yuuri’s legs over his shoulders, pulling his hips up as he shoved a pillow under his lower back for easier access, before gliding his tongue up the slit experimentally, earning a gasp from Yuuri, his legs tensing.  
Victor smiled mischievously as he tongued at the larger clit, silently thankful he didn't have to go digging around for it as Yuuri moaned through pinched lips, Victor savouring a the unexpectedly tangy sweet taste of the slick as he pushed into the tight entrance, Yuuri's hips barely bucking up, before he caught himself, making Victor groan in smug satisfaction before burying his tongue, deep inside Yuuri without warning, Yuuri moaning as his hand ran through Victor’s hair, and Victor licked up against a little patch about the size of a Kursk that felt different, rough and spongy, curious, he lapped at it, Yuuri crying out,  
“Victor!” Victor smiled against him as he felt him become even more soaked, the muscle spasming around his tongue. He continued his lapping, and rubbed his nose against Yuuri’s erect clit, Yuuri groaned, “Ā, bikutā, あまりにも多い!” Victor moaned into Yuuri’s heat at the sound of Yuuri moaning out his native tongue, “ああ、神ビクター、私は来ている!” Yuuri was whining as he pulled at Victor’s hair, and Victor felt him tighten around his tongue, Yuuri arching his back as Victor held his hips in place, continuing his work as Yuuri came, Victor moaning at the taste pulling Yuuri’s hips toward him as he rode out his orgasm.  
Victor grinned, breathing just as hard as Yuuri, getting on his knees, his cock a throbbing red as it bobbed against his stomach.  
“How did I do?” Victor asked. Yuuri looked at him as he caught his breath.  
“You did incredibly.” He said.  
“And if I said I didn’t want to let your sensitivity go away before I fucked you, would you let me?” Yuuri grinned.  
“There isn’t much I wouldn’t let you do to me.” Victor groaned dropping so he was laying on Yuuri, head dropped in the crook of his neck.  
“You really are killing me.” Yuuri giggled. “Can I take you to the bed?” Yuuri nodded, but still yelped as Victor leaned forward guiding Yuuri’s legs around his hips, Yuuri giggling as he wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck as Victor stood.  
“What am I, your Koala?” Yuuri asked amused. Victor grinned.  
“Oh my god, yes, that’s adorable, you’re my Koala.” Yuuri giggled even giddier before Victor opened the bedroom door, Makkachin running out.  
“Ah, I’m sorry, Makka, I forgot you were following me around earlier, I must’ve locked you in. Sorry, but I’m afraid you’ll have to stay out here.” He said closing the door behind him.  
“God, I hope dogs can’t recognize sexual situations.” Yuuri said burying his face in Victor’s neck. Victor laughed and dropped on the bed, hovering over Yuuri.  
“You want to be on your knees, still?” Yuuri bit his lip and nodded.  
“Is that okay?” Victor smiled sweetly.  
“Of course, Detka. Now get on your knees.” Yuuri grinned, before getting on his knees. Victor shuffled forward so his body was pressed into Yuuri's back, wrapping his arms around his waist. Yuuri sighed leaning into him, tilting his head back looking at Victor with a smile, before Victor kissed him, slotting their lips together a few times, before pulling away, guiding Yuuri so he was leaning on his elbows, ass in the air. Victor slid his hands from Yuuri's lower back up to the nape of his neck, smirking as he felt Yuuri shiver beneath his touch as he let his fingertips slide back down over Yuuri's ass from the top of Yuuri’s inner thighs, all the way down to his knees spreading his legs. Victor shuffled closer so his thighs were against Yuuri’s, before leaning over kissing the nape of his neck,  
“You're so wet for me, Detka.” He whispered in Yuuri’s ear.  
“This isn't the first time.” he whispered back, making Victor groan.  
“I know things are built differently, but you’re still tight, so I’m going to stretch you first.” He said. “Are you ready, Yuuri?” Yuuri nodded, and Victor pressed two fingers into the wet heat, groaning as Yuuri tightened around him with a moan. He scissored his fingers, moving in and out,  
“Vitka,” Yuuri breathed out, bucking his hips back against Victor's fingers when he added a third, easily with the pouring slick.  
“I like it when you call for me.” Victor said. “Keep doing that.” Yuuri moaned as Victor spread his fingers inside,  
“Vitka,” Victor kept moving his fingers, “Vitka, I want more,” Victor’s breath hitched, Yuuri practically fucking himself into Victor’s hand,  
“What do you want, Detka, tell me.” Yuuri groaned loudly,  
“I want your cock,” He whined. Victor grinned and pulled his fingers out, Yuuri letting out a whine at the loss.  
“Okay.” Victor said, “I’m going to start slow, tell me if it’s too much.” Yuuri nodded, and Victor finally put his tip against Yuuri’s entrance, before pushing in, Yuuri wincing a bit at first, before leaning into the touch, Victor moaning. “Bog, you're so tight.” He moaned, pushing hard, glad he decided to go down on Yuuri, they definitely needed the lubrication, and Yuuri winced at the stretching, but appreciated the burn, until finally, he bottomed out, “How do you feel?” Victor asked breathless, Yuuri gasping with any movement. Yuuri shook his head.  
“I didn’t think it was going to fit, I’m relieved to find I can take you, though, I feel accomplished.” He breathed with amusement, making Victor buck his hips, “Ah, do that again.” He moaned. Victor grinned.  
“Of course, Detka.” He said before pulling out to the tip, then thrusting, hard.  
“God, yes, keep going, Vitka,” Victor then set a steady rhythm, moaning as he leaned over Yuuri, one arm steadying him, the other wrapping around Yuuri’s waist, thrusting harder as the minutes passed, Yuuri was squirming and yelling with every perfect thrust, at some point one of Victor's hands finding Yuuri's clit.  
“Yuuri, you’re so beautiful,” Victor choked out,  
“Vitka, I’m close!” Yuuri moaned,  
“Me too, baby,” Victor said as he went harder, and Yuuri dropped his teeth to his forearms, biting down to muffle his screams as he came, but it did little to qual the sound, fucking himself into Victor, meeting his thrusts, and soon after, Victor was muttering a mix of English, Russian and French, pulling Yuuri’s tired hips into him before his hips stuttered.  
They both fell, Victor on top of Yuuri, both breathing heavy.  
“God, you’re amazing.” Yuuri breathed. Victor chuckled.  
“You’re so sexy, Yuuri, what got into you?” Yuuri burned red as he chuckled.  
“You’re an aphrodisiac.” He said in a breath. Victor rolled off of him, to the side in a laugh.  
“I love you so much, I can’t wait to marry you.’ Yuuri turned his head so he was looking at Victor.  
“I love you, too. We could do courthouse anytime, but you want a big wedding, don’t you?” Victor grinned at him.  
“You know me so well. Can I cuddle you?” Yuuri nodded, and Victor flipped onto his stomach, an arm around Yuuri, pulling him close. “Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually fucking wrote this, I hope you feel my embarrassment through this work.


End file.
